Golf ball cores are generally made using an elastomeric polybutadiene that may be crosslinked. Typically the polybutadiene is a nonfunctional polymer and will have little interaction with other compounds that make up the core of the golf ball. A conventional polymer for use as the core of a golf ball is a medium or high cis 1,4-polybutadiene containing branching and/or 1,2 vinyl groups. In many cases the polybutadiene is prepared by anionic or transition metal (Ziegler-Natta) type polymerization systems.
In other instances the polybutadiene is crosslinked with natural rubber or other elastomers. Other types of elastomers may include neoprene, polyisoprene, and ethylene-propylene diene monomer and combinations thereof. As for the crosslinking agents, zinc diacrylate and peroxide are crosslinking agents for golf ball applications. Finally, other compounds such as fillers or processing aids may be compounded into the rubber formulation to form the core of the golf ball.
There is a continuing need for elastomers that are expected to be equal, and perhaps more effective in the production of golf ball cores.